Daniel Tullius
Life Before Ciiya Daniel Tullius was born to Mary Tullius and Jonathan Tullius in the city of Keerin. Daniel Tullius was born to a time of civil war, both fighting over the lands of Irien. On one side was the Crimson Legion, controlling over the western part of Irien, including Keerin. On the opposing side was the Jurizoft, a group of fierce nomadic raiders from the north. At first, the Crimson Legion excepted the Jurizoft as citizens, but after years, the Jurizoft wanted independence from the Legion. Soon, the war started. As living conditions worsened in the legion, more and more citizens started to go to the Jurizoft. When Daniel was five, his father went to fight for the Legion, he never came back. A year after his father died, the Jurizoft pushed their way to Keerin. Daniel and Mary Tullius were forced to flee with other refugees. The refugees established a small settlement south of Irien, named Keerin, after the fallen city. Daniel and his mother lived happily in the hills of the south peacefully with their friends until Daniel was 23 years old, but then, something happened. One cool saturday morning, the air foggy and moist. Daniel heard screams of terror from outside his small wooden cabin. Daniel stepped out side and grabbed his sword, and he saw terror itself. A white man in a turquoise shirt and blue pants stood in the middle of the village, with bright white eyes. On the ground in front of him was the town's smith. Suddenly the smith's eyes seemed to go black… lifeless. To his horror, the white man looked straight at Daniel. Daniel looked deep into his bright white eyes. He saw his father getting slaughtered in the streets of Keerin. His friends getting their throats slit. His home burning. Suddenly Daniel heard a yell coming towards him, stating "don't look at him!". Suddenly, Daniel got tackled by his mother, the white man became enraged. The smith got up off of the ground, eyes still black. He picked up his smiths hammer and stumbled toward Daniel. "Stay away from him!" his mother yelled, as she went to swing with a stone dagger. The smith raised his hammer and struck Mary in the side, and was cut in half. Daniel, still in shock, ran from the village. Daniel ran, tears and sweat stinging his eyes, down the the hillside. Daniel thought of the visions, and suddenly his sight went blurry, he stumbled, and fell. Daniel awoke in what seemed like a outcropping of a field. When his vision came back he could see he was in the middle of a cornfield, and could see a peculiar type of buildings in the distance. He remembered those buildings. Oh… he remembered them. They were Jurizoft outpost buildings. Coming into focus around him, were a group of grizzly looking men. They wore leather armor, and had big scraggly beards for the most part. One of the men stepped into focus in front of him… he held an iron sickle in his right hand. Daniel started to get to his senses. "Now" the man with the sickle said. "You are to be executed, refugee of the Legion. You will pay for your crimes against the Jurizoft Republic". "Jurizoft Republic?" Daniel Replied "Yes, the Jurizoft Republic. You have been away from what was left of the Legion for a while haven't you? Your puny Legion crumbled, and begged for mercy. The Jurizoft king has issued a bounty on all refugee's heads, sorry kid, but orders are orders." The man with the sickle began to raise the weapon to kill Daniel, when suddenly, an arrow whizzed and struck the man in his ribcage, forcing him to stumble over. One of the barbarians kicked Daniel in the back of the head, and he blacked out. Daniel had dreams during his black out, dreams of death, corruption, darkness, and pain. He saw his mother getting ripped apart by the town smith, the white man. The white man with the blank stare of nothingness. He remembered everything. Suddenly, Daniel awoke. He was rocking back and forth in a wooden cabin, no wait, it wasn't a cabin, it was a ship. Around him lay several other men. Suddenly he heard a man say "your up, I thought you were gone for good." Daniel looked to his left and saw a man in his early 60's in rags with a big, black scruffy beard. "I thought you weren't gonna make it, I thought that kick to the head knocked you out for good." The man explained to Daniel that his name was Jorl, and that he bought Daniel off of some slavers. Jorl explained that the slavers had saved Daniel from the Jurizoft, but then they sold you on their market. Jorl bought Daniel up as soon as he saw the condition Daniel was in. Daniel was now on the S.S. Dreamscape, being sent to a land known as Ciiya. Sadly, Jorl died on the trip, and left Daniel to fend for himself.